


Humans are Fragile

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, a different take on honorable ones, humans are fragile, kallus is hurt worse than either realized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lovely prompt from tumblr: au where kallus is more injured than either of them realize at first, but by the time the ghost's on its way to rescue zeb, zeb figures out that kallus is probably going to die before the empire comes to get him, so he basically just grabs the guy and drags him onboard the ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans are Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/148477021894/well-if-youre-interested-in-the-kalluzeb)

Zeb looked over at Kallus where he was shivering on the ground. They got out of that underground cave, but Zeb is pretty sure Kallus is hurt way more than he initially let on. Zeb knew his leg was broken, but he was not an expert on human anatomy. They were so much more fragile than Lasats. 

Kallus had been declining since they got into the open air. Zeb had hated Kallus for a long time, but after what he revealed to Zeb, and after saving his life, Zeb couldn’t let anything bad happen to him now. 

He gathered Kallus across his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Zeb knew Kallus must be in real bad shape, because he didn’t fight back at all. He actually curled in closer to Zeb. It did something strange in Zeb’s chest to see such a formidable warrior brought so low. But there was something lurking even under that. A strange fluttering, something Zeb was afraid to examine too closely. 

They stayed like that for a few hours when Zeb heard a ship landing. It was the _Ghost_ , Zeb worked on it too often to mistake it for anything else. 

He knew Kallus would want to wait for the Empire to come, but he also knew that if he put Kallus down he would never get up again.

Zeb took a deep breath and stood up adjusting Kallus in his arms. Kallus mumbled something, almost sounded like, “Please don’t go,” but Zeb couldn’t be sure over the howling wind. 

As soon as he walked up to the crew, the first thing he heard was from Ezra, “What the kriff is he doing here? And why are you carrying him?”

Zeb ignored Ezra and looked at Hera, “We crashed, he’s badly hurt, but he saved my life. I can’t just leave him to die.”

Kanan looked like he was going to start a tirade, but Hera held up her hand, “Bring him on board, Zeb. We’ll see what we can do.”

“Thank you, Hera.” Zeb said as he walked by her.

Hera watched Zeb walk up the ramp, “If he helped bring you back to us, then it’ll be worth it.”


End file.
